Comenzar
by Tellus jaci
Summary: ginny se encuntra con colin, colin quiere que ella sea feliz con harry, sueña extraño, pero ya verán de que trata, muy linda, HP/GW, rewies, please!!!
1. Capitulo1: el encierro y los recuerdos

**Holas ¿q ondas?, bueno espero que estén súper bien. Aquí les tengo un nuevo fic, es un H/G. **

**Este fic va dedicado para: Ann de Weasley, Lance Gryffindor, Hildis, Rupert Fan, con mucho cariño.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen rewies, oki ahí va**.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Comenzar**

**Capitulo1: el encierro y los recuerdos**

Otro día festivo en la madriguera, me entusiasma, pero este lugar parece casa de locos, niños pequeños en el jardín, que grita, ríen, corren y lloran, niños y niñas que planean bromas en la sala, y adolescentes que buscan un lugar apartado para platicar de sus propios asuntos, al fin y al cabo son adolescentes.

Lo peor del asunto es que todos lo que no viven en el país, pasaran en la madriguera toda la semana, claro no sería terrible si solo fueran ellos, pero tienen una esposa, e hijos, y vaya que muchos, claro que eso esta solucionado desde hace varios años, cuando mi madre se hartó de tener a miles de pequeños niños corriendo por toda la casa, entonces ella exigió a mi padre, que construyera una casa de huéspedes anexa a la madriguera, fue fácil, debido a que en ese entonces ya trabajamos todos, pudimos ayudarlos con los gastos, el único problema es la batalla campal que se vive a la hora de la comida, de verdad es horrible…..

Estoy nerviosa, no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo y es que en verdad es una nueva etapa en mi vida, no se ni como comenzó todo esto, ya que después de la muerte de Colin, pensé que nada volvería a tener sentido, pero ahora, creo q todo a vuelto a tener sentido…

Oh!!  No Matt, ha comenzado a llorar, que le habrá sucedido, tengo que bajar…..

Voy bajando las escaleras y me encuentro a Hermione y a  mi madre vienen a cargando a Matt, quien sigue llorando, también traen en brazos a Víktor y Fleur, los cuales también lloran….

- Gin q te pasa, sabes muy bien que no debes bajar, mientras el esté aquí, mejor, quédate cuidando a los bebes mientras que damos los toques finales a esto -

Hermione me paso a Matt y Fleur, mi madre puso a Víktor sobre la cama, 

- Hermione tiene razón linda, no te enfades – me dijo mi madre, luego ellas salieron de la habitación dejándome sola con los bebes, esta espera comenzaba a ser horriblemente aburrida.

- Tagi- Llamó Fleur

- ¿umhhh?

- ¿ien son edios? pregunto curiosa

- ¿Quiénes peque? le respondí, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y veía a quien señalaba

- ah!, ellos son tus tíos, el es Bill, el de la túnica azul es Charlie y el otro es Percy…… 

Le explicaba  a la pequeña hija de Ron, ya que los otros dos bebes dormían profundamente, cuando llamaron a la puerta, 

- quien- pregunte esperando que no fuera el. 

- Penélope -

- Ah Pasa, esta abierto-, dije amablemente

- hola ¿Cómo te va Penny?- 

-¿es acaso que no me vez?, jejeje, muy bien gracias ¿y tu? ¿Nerviosa? – me pregunto mientras dejó a un pequeño con cara angelical sobre la cama, a un lado de Fleur y me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Sip, con algo de nervios, pero bien, sólo que Herms y mi madre no me han dejado bajar, ¿recién llegaste?- pregunte a la esposa de Percy, mi hermano.

-Correcto, lo que sucede es que aprovechando que estamos en el país, he ido con los niños a visitar a mis padres, pero Percy no quiso ir, dijo que necesitaba venir  aquí de inmediato, así que he llegado por polvos flu, de con mis padres –

-¡Dios santo!, este niño tan grande es Benjamin- pregunte mientras tomaba al pequeño pelirrojo en brazos.

- Ha crecido mucho ¿verdad?- pregunto su madre

- claro, esta casi irreconocible- asentí

- esta pequeñina es Fleur y el es Víktor, el de Ron y Herms, ¿me equivoco?- 

- non, no te equivocas, es fácil distinguirlos son muy parecidos- le dije a Penny

- y lógico, el es tu Mattew, se parece tanto a el…..-susurró

- Lo se y es lo que me duele, tiene sus ojos y su cabello es mas castaño que rojo, sin contar las miradas e innumerables gestos que tiene de el, es su vivo retrato, no se si estoy segura de hacer esto, también a el lo amo, pero Colin sigue vivo en mi corazón…., los amo a los dos -, en ese momento no pude más y rompí en llanto.

El "encierro" en mi habitación me estaba matando, lo único que redujo mi enfado fue la vista de todos mis sobrinos y sobrinas y de mis hermanos.

Pero creo que querrán saber  a que se debe mi "encierro". Lo que sucede es que mañana es mi boda, mi boda con Harry, y según Hermione hay una tradición muggle que dice que el novio no puede ver ala novia 24 horas antes de la boda, y como mi hermano Ron insiste en tener aquí a Harry pues yo soy la que sufro las consecuencias.

Claro esto me ha dado un tiempo para pensar, en lo que pasara mañana, en verdad todo esto me ha sido muy difícil.

Me case con Colin hace 4 años, lo amaba, disfrutamos tanto juntos, éramos felices, nuestra felicidad incremento cuando supimos que yo estaba embarazada, todo iba viento en popa.

Pero cuando yo tenia 6 meses de embarazo, Colin sufrió un desmayo, me angustié mucho, cuando recupero el conocimiento, fuimos a Sn. Mungo para que lo viera un medimago.

El doctor dijo que el tendría que pasar la noche en el hospital y al día siguiente le harían varias pruebas, todo eso no me dio buena espina, sabia que pasaría algo malo.

Después de un día de muchos estudios que le hicieron a Colin, llegaron los resultados, estábamos sumamente nerviosos, esperaba lo peor, y así fue, los resultados decían que Colin tenía un tumor en el cerebro, los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas, todo esto me aterrorizo, y tratamos de vivir al máximo rezando por que Colin, pudiera conocer a nuestro hijo, gracias al cielo, si lo logró.

Yo me encontraba en mi octavo mes de embarazo, Colin ya no podía más, cayo en cama, estaba Internado, mientras yo trataba de amenizar su estancia en el hospital, sufrí una crisis, era demasiado para mi ver a Colin así.

Tuvieron que practicarme un cesárea, el bebe nació en perfecto, estado, después de todo, sólo me faltaba un mes, Colin conoció a su hijo, y lo llamamos Mattew, el nacimiento de Mattew lleno mi vida y la de Colin de alegría.

Mi amado Colin, murió dos días después del nacimiento de Mattew.

Mi pena era grande, había perdido a mi amado Colin, pero el solo hecho de ver a mi pequeño Matt, me llenaba de felicidad.


	2. Capítulo 2: La mariposa y el sueño

**Capítulo 2**

**La Mariposa y el sueño**

- Herms, ¿Por qué tú y Ron insisten en tener a Harry aquí?

- hey!! No me mires a mi, mejor pregúntale a tu querido hermanito

-OK 

- sabes, estoy asustada- dije a Hermione

-  no serán, mejor dicho ¿nervios?- me contesto ella

- no, pero también estoy asustada, nerviosa y asustada – le conteste con total seguridad

- ¿pero como es que tienes miedo?- pregunto Hermione intrigada

- me da miedo de que pase lo mismo que con Colin, de comprometerme de nuevo, de que sea muy pronto para volver a comenzar, miedo de que Harry después de un tiempo rechace a Mattew, todo esto me da miedo – dije

- Gin, pero como dices eso, mujer, tu sabes que Harry sería incapaz de rechazar a tu hijo, lo quiere como si fuera suyo, además es normal que sientas miedo e inseguridad por el comienzo de una nueva etapa en tu vida y puede que y tengas mas del normal ya que pasaste antes por una situación desagradable…- replicó Hermione(ni que fuera campana, jeje)

- Oh!!! Hermione, eres una gran amiga no se que haría sin ti…..- murmure en un sollozo

- Gin, ya sabes que para eso son las amigas – dicho esto le dirigió una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja

- Oye Gin ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

- Claro Herms, lanza la pregunta – respondí

- ¿amas a Harry?- cuestiono la chica del cabello marrón alborotado

- Claro que lo amo, en verdad, pero…..- dude

- ¿pero que Gin?- 

- bueno…. Es que todavía Amo a Colin, se que no debería, por que esta muerto, pero no puedo dejar de amarlo – concluí con un largo y profundo suspiro

- No, no esta bien, mírame a mi, amo a mi madre, aunque este muerta…….,  el hecho de que una persona este muerta, no quiere decir que ya no la vas a querer, te comprendo, amas a Colin por que con el pasaste cosas magnificas y fueron felices en su momento, pero también amas  a Harry, por su forma de ser y todo lo que te atrae de el, los momentos que comparten, es perfectamente normal, eres humana  y tienes sentimientos-

Dijo Hermione en un tono de apoyo y comprensión.

- Sip, exactamente así me siento, y me alegra saber que es normal – dije aliviada

- Bueno Gin, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar, muchas cosas tienes que hacer mañana, así que, buenas noches, llama si necesitas algo, ya sabes la habitación de al lado, jejeje, que descanses y duermas bien- decía mientras, salía con su dos bebes en brazos.

- igualmente Herms, que pases buena noche – y ella salió de mi habitación.

Tomé a Mattew en brazos le puse la Pijama y lo recosté en su cuna.

Me despoje de mi ropa y me puse mi camisón, fui hasta el baño, me lave los dientes, cepille mi cabello, lave mi cara, y regresé hasta mi habitación.

Era verano, así que el clima estaba algo caluroso, por lo cual solo me tapé con una sábana muy delgada, cerré los ojos y a pesar del miedo y los nervios, que me invadían por la boda, quede prontamente dormida.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, pero que me inspiro confianza.

Soñé que daba un paseo montada en una mariposa gigante, era hermosa, sus alas parecían ser de oro y plata incrustadas con miles de joyas y piedras preciosas.

El paseo era clamado y agradable, me relajaba de una forma asombrosa.

De pronto  la mariposa volaba sobre el mar, el cual parecía una inmensa alfombra  de color azul profundo con toques de verde jade.

Y en un instante descendió, para aterrizar, en  la popa de un gran barco, bajé de la gran mariposa y ella espero a que bajara por completo para remontar de nuevo el vuelo.

Conocía ese lugar, era un crucero, por el Mediterráneo y las islas griegas, ahí me había propuesto matrimonio Colin.

Recordaba cada lugar de aquel barco, y lo recorrí como si no supiese donde me encontraba. 

Llegue al restaurante donde me lo propuso y me senté en la misma mesa donde nos sentamos en aquella ocasión, era lindo, pero a la vez doloroso recordar aquello, y peor aun fue lo que sucedió instantes más tarde.

Mientras contemplaba el océano (bueno Mar), que se veía a través de ventana, que se encontraba enfrente de la mesa donde estaba yo sentada.

Pronto sentí que alguien se sentó a un lado mío, más yo no veía de quien se trataba, ya que miraba al frente.

Voltee, era Colin quien se encontraba aun lado mío, me dedico una sonrisa y me estrechó en un afectuoso abrazo. 

Era tan agradable sentir sus abrazos, aunque solo fuera un sueño, un sueño del cual tendría que despertar.

- Amor, estoy muy contento por ti, me alegro que no hallas dejado que la tristeza te consumiera – me dijo Colin, hablando con una voz dulce y llena de cariño.

Me encontraba en shock, no hable, pero Colin prosiguió.

- He visto a Matt, tiene tu linda sonrisa, tú alegría y unos lindos mechones rojos que ha heredado de ti, me agrada verlo así -

Seguía en shock, solo le puse dedicar una pequeña sonrisa, la cual significaba, más que todas las sonrisas y risas del mundo.

-También me alegra saber que haz decidido iniciar una nueva etapa con Harry, estoy seguro que serás inmensamente feliz, los tres, Harry, tú y Matt, sin contar a los bebes que vendrán – seguía sonriendo.

Y yo sin articular palabra, solo fui capas de borrar mi sonrisa de mi rostro y dejar escapar una lagrima, cuando Colin mencionó a Harry. Me sentía infiel a Colin, como una mentirosa, como una mujer fatal, bueno así las llama mi madre.

- Ginny querida, amor mío, créeme, se que te sientes mal, por estar frente de mi y mencionar a Harry, en verdad, no tienes por que sentirte así, es más te diré un secreto – aun sonreía.

-¿Cuál? -, por primera vez fui capaz de decir algo desde que Colin apareció.

-vaya, pensé que te había comido la lengua el Kneazel (Al final explico el chiste), bueno, esta bien, te diré, yo te envié Harry, sabía que ambos serían muy felices, verás…….

Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el colegio, los 5 primeros años, tu sentías una atracción-obsesión hacía el. Pero claro luego, tú y yo fuimos más que amigos, ya no era como antes, olvidaste a Harry.

Cuando morí me di cuenta que te encontrabas muy deprimida, no quería que te dejaras ir, que te desinteresaras del mundo y que por eso descuidaras a Mattew y a ti misma.

También descubrí que Harry siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, aun cuando el saliera con Cho Chang, Lavander Brown, Haydee Delfrot, siempre te amo.

Así que siendo así las circunstancias, pues los ayude a ambos, ayude a que volvieras a sonreír, a tener ganas de vivir, y ayude a Harry a que por fin estuviese con la persona que amo, simple ¿no?

 -ehhhh… bueno no se si este bien, creo q si, pero es que acaso no te enoja y encela saber que tu viuda esposa esta apunto de contraer matrimonio con alguien más, y no te sientes peor, debido a que tu la haces de cupido, no lo se suena tan ilógico y estúpido –dije un poco enojada y llena de tristeza la vez.

- Gin, querida, cálmate, lo hice por tu bien, además e que Harry te hace feliz y tu lo haces feliz y  a mi nada me hace mas feliz que verte feliz (jajaja, le entendieron al trabalenguas, espero q si), entiende, si tu y Matt son felices, yo soy feliz – termino dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- gracias, Colin, gracias, por darme ánimos al comenzar de nuevo, gracias por enviarme a Harry, gracias, por todos los momentos maravillosos que vivimos juntos, de verdad gracias por todo -, ahora yo lo abrace y derrame un par de lagrimas.

- Gin, no hay porque agradecer- me estrechó más fuerte contra el.

- Te amo y jamás te olvidare, aunque sea muy feliz con Harry, y quiero que sepas que haré que Matt, siempre te recuerde, te amo – le dije, mientras que por mis mejillas las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

- Gin yo también te amo, me dio gusto verte de nuevo y mucha suerte, te amo – me dijo por última ocasión.

- No te vallas – pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no estaba abrazada de Colin, ni en aquel crucero por el mediterráneo.

Ahora me encontraba en la mariposa, volando sobre el Mar, pronto se observo tierra firme y poco a poco la mariposa fue descendiendo, hasta que quedo a un lado de la ventana de mi habitación, por la cual se apreciaba la salida del sol, se mantuvo en equilibrio, mientras que entraba por la venta.

Vi a Mattew dormido en su cuna y mi cuerpo que estaba sobre la cama, me dirigí hacia el y entre dentro de mi cuerpo.

Segundos después escuche el cantar del gallo y me desperté.

Hoy sería el gran Día.

Hola ¿Cómo están?, espero que súper, bien, bueno me tarde un poco pero es que estaba en exámenes, y sigo aun solo que como estoy enferma pss me puse a escribir, OK, si algo se les hace muy, muy raro es por la fiebre, Uds. Saben la fiebre causa alucinaciones, jajajajaja nsc(no se crean), bueno, kissitos, chao, sc1000000000000.

No soy dueña de nada, solo de los hijos de Ginny, Ron y Hermione y Percy y Penélope, lo del sueño es muy similar alo que sucede en un capítulo de la serie: The Nancy (la niñera), en la que la esposa de Maxwell Shifield (Shara) se le aparece a Maxwell un poco antes, de la boda.

Tampoco la serie es mía, por mala suerte.

Respecto a el chiste de: ¿te comió la legua el Kneazel? , es como decir ¿te comió la lengua el gato? .

El Kneazel, es como un gato mágico, para mas información consulten: Animales mágicos y donde encontrarlos, páginas 37 y 38.

Saluditos a los que dejaron su Review, este chap va dedicado, para:

**Hildis**: xica no te preocupes, se que pensaras o lo mencionaras en uno de estos días, lo c, no puedes fingir, pero de todas formas quédate con Rolly =P, TQM, cuídate muxo, kissitos chao.

**Annita**: amiguísima, va súper dedicado a ti, que estés súper bien, oks, chao tc1000000000, kissitos, TQM, xao.

**Rupert**** Fan: ojalá te halla ido mega bien, bueno tc1000000000, sigue escribiendo, kissitos, chao.**

Okas, chao, se cuidan eh!!!!!!!!!, y ya saben rewies, muxos rewies.

                                    ATTE: Rishita Weasley


End file.
